ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Through the Quicksand Caves
category:MissionsCategory:Rise of the Zilart Missionsde:Zilart-Mission 6 Loadstone or minimum one Galka, three Tarutarus, or two of any other race combination. | level = 65+ | title = | reward = | repeatable = Only to help others | parent = | children = | previous = Headstone Pilgrimage | next = The Chamber of Oracles | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Make sure you have a Loadstone or the appropriate people before starting. *The fastest way to reach the fight is via Home Point #1 of Quicksand Caves which warps you to the entrance of the Chamber of Oracles. *Skip to the fight. Head to ( ) of Western Altepa Desert. There's a small area on the map that leads into a tunnel ( ) through to a hidden area. *Head down the ramp to ( ) into Quicksand Caves. *You need some form of Sneak to avoid aggro from the Antica and Sabotenders in the caves. **There is a Grounds Tome at the entrance where you can get Circumspection.' *Travel towards ( ) and step on the circular pad to open door. **This pad requires a total weight value of 3 to open or a Loadstone. Weight values are as follows: Galka = 3 weight units, Hume/Mithra/Elvaan = 2 units, Tarutaru = 1 weight unit.' **Possession of the key item Loadstone will also open weight-triggered doors in Quicksand Caves. *Head west and step on the pad at ( ) to open next door. *Enter the next room and drop down the hole in the floor at ( ). *This drops you into a hidden area. Hug the left wall with Sneak up until you reach the Chamber of Oracles zone at ( ). *When ready, examine the Shimmering Circle to enter the fight. Fight *The fight is very easy at level 85+ with Trust. *' ' *Buffs wear upon entering the fight except food. You do not lose EXP if you die within the battlefield. *The 6 party member battlefield consists of the following enemies, and should be fought in this order: **Centurio V-III - PLD **Triarius V-VIII - BLM **Princeps V-XI - RNG *The PLD should be the first target due to its Resist Sleep trait, and ability to heal and buff itself and its comrades. *BLM likes to spam Sleepga. Poison potions are useful. *Elemental Seal and Sleepga II are a good way to start this battle off. A 70 Black Mage using Elemental Seal + Sleepga II can sleep all 3 easily. They will all likely be buffed with Protect and/or Shell from the PLD so make sure to dispel these. *All enemies can use their appropriate One Hour Ability. *Beware Eagle Eye Shot from the RNG (commonly used at 60% HP); it hits hard enough to take out party members with little defense. *Blink tanks may have trouble maintaining shadows against the RNG due to its fast rate of attacks. *The BLM is capable of being silenced, rendering its Manafont useless. *Upon defeating the 3 Antica you will appear in another area of the Chamber of Oracles; this is the start of the next mission. Do not leave this room before you have completed ZM7 tasks. The only way to reach this room is to fight the 3 Antica. **''If you are going to do more than one Zilart Mission 6 fight, after gathering the pedestals, head out of the gate. You will end up in Quicksand Caves again. Hug the right wall and you will re-appear at the entrance to the Chamber of Oracles.'' Video See the Video page.